<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mellodrama by Slitheen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273016">Mellodrama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slitheen/pseuds/Slitheen'>Slitheen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Melodifestivalen RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, dont sue me, im so sorry, this is a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slitheen/pseuds/Slitheen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Saucedo and Eric Saade meet 10 years after their Melfest bromance. Despite that they don't get along anymore, Danny's PR team convinces him to play the shipping card again. (Spanish)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Saade/Danny Saucedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mellodrama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agua fresca. En la cara. Para los nervios. Era lo que le había recomendado su publicista hace ya unos años y, como si esta historia la escribiese alguien con una ironía finísima, hoy tenía que calmarse por culpa de esa misma publicista. “Seamos sinceros: no es tu mejor canción”. ¿De verdad pensaba que el <em>queerbaiting</em> iba a funcionar? ¿Otra vez? “Llevas una canción en sueco, Danny”. Se miró al espejo. “¿Quieres ir al Andra? ¿Te gusta ir al Andra?” Se miró las canas que ya hacía años que le brillaban entre el pelo rubio. Hacía casi diez años desde que pasó. “Coincidir con Eric Saade es lo peor que me ha podido pasar”, había dicho antes de salir de la reunión bruscamente. Había bajado la tapa del portátil y se había ido al baño. Pero en el fondo sabía que su publicista tenía razón. Por mucho que aquella mañana le hubiese parecido que se le marcaban más las arrugas, por mucho que la coreografía le pidiese dos ibuprofenos al día siguiente. Por mucho que Eric le odiase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eric… Eric, por favor. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Ninguno de los dos quería que pasara. Era solo publicidad, no tendría que haber sido así, pero pasó. Por favor, no te vayas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tu y yo, Eric, ysientomuchoquenomehayangustadoloshombres porque habría sido más feliz, hemos tenido una noche de... amor.” </em>
</p><p><em>Sé que has llorado por mi culpa. Y sé que me odias. Piensas que te robé a Molly y te he dicho mil veces que no es verdad. Eric… no te vayas. No sé cuántas veces te he pedido perdón y, aún así, te sigo soñando.</em> Danny se despertó llorando.</p><p> </p><p>El efecto de la adrenalina se disipaba, por lo que Danny se sentía cada vez más cansado. La rodilla le dolía. No demasiado, pero tendría que ponerse hielo antes de acostarse. Casi treinta y cinco años. Quizá la contractura del hombro derecho no era de cargar con el peso de la industria musical sueca, quizá. El conductor, que conducía más que mal, puso <em>drivers license</em>. ¿Le habían dado el carnet por pena? La canción era insufrible, eso sí. Miró el móvil para distraerse de la media hora de taxi que le esperaba. Aunque, más bien, quería distraerse de esa culpa chiquita que sentía desde que saltó al escenario. O desde que aceptó que escribieran “Saade” dentro de un corazón sabiendo que <strong>él</strong> lo iba a ver. Mucha gente le felicitaba. Mamá: Gracias por acordarte de mí. Amigos, productores, su mánager, su publicista, las chicas con las que se estaba hablando por Instagram, Eric Saade. ¿Eric Saade? Danny no pensó en verse la cara en aquel momento, pero, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría visto boquiabierto como un pez y más blanco que la [REDACTED]. No tenía su número guardado. Y seguro que él tampoco. No le importaba quién se lo hubiese dado, solo le interesaba el mensaje. “danny, soy eric. he visto que cuando te interesa te acuerdas de mí” No sabía qué contestar, pero sentía que si no conseguía hablar con él, le estallaría el pecho. “te debo una disculpa. llámame mañana a las 11 y te lo explico todo”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>